Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart
by Elise Lowing
Summary: Elsa, now Queen of Arendelle, no longer lives in fear. She is now free to use her powers for good purposes, including saving the world from eternal frost. When a strange man appears seeking her help to stop the evil power of the Snow Queen, Elsa takes it on herself to go and face her. However, on her journey, Elsa runs into some unexpected allies. Can they defeat the Snow Queen?
1. Chapter 1: The Face

_**Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart**_

**I saw both Frozen and the Snow Queen (the recent Russian one). As I watched them, I couldn't help notice some parallels between the two (aside from the fact they are based on the same story). As usual, the gears in my head began to turn and I came up with this story.**

**This story takes place after the story of Frozen and will pick up during the middle of Snow Queen's story. I won't spoil too much beyond that though. I'll let the story speak for itself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or The Snow Queen, I am merely exploring a possible story.**

**With that said, let's begin!**

* * *

**The Face**

Winter was almost over.

It had been several months after Queen Elsa of Arendelle's powers were revealed. Although a few still feared her command over snow and ice, she had managed to win back the respect and trust of many of the citizens. No longer did she feel like she had to hide or live in terror.

She was finally free.

Free to rule Arendelle with justice and compassion. Free to use and practice her powers. And free to rebuild the bond with her sister, Anna.

Now, with the snow of the season of winter thawing and spring on the way, everyone was gathering at the palace for the annual Spring Equinox Feast. While this holiday was usually conducted in the center of town, the Queen allowed the feast to be taken in the palace this year.

Once everyone had gathered in the Great Hall and was seated at the tables, the Crier walked to the head table and lifted his voice.

"Announcing, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The crowds erupted in thunderous applause as Elsa gracefully walked from the side to the chair in the center of the table and faced the crowd. Although the cold didn't affect her, the Queen still wore the traditional winter robes of the monarchy: which was the same dress as the one she wore at her coronation, only without the gloves.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the Crier continued.

Elsa's sister, Anna, quickly walked from the side and took her place next to the Queen, receiving applause from the people as well. She was wearing a light green dress with bright blue long sleeves and light brown boats. Her strawberry blonde hair was braided up in a bun with a thin red ribbon attached.

The Crier continued to announce the names of those in the Royal Court one by one as they gathered to their places at the Head Table. Once the members were at their seats, all but Elsa sat down.

The Queen cleared her throat and then spoke:

"Citizens of Arendelle, first, I want to thank you for coming to this celebration. This past winter, while it had its blizzards, was also full of warmth and rejoicing. However, like with all the seasons, it is time for the snow and ice to pass on until next year. Now we welcome the warm embrace of spring. Out of frost comes new life once again. Let us now celebrate the coming this new season."

"Do the magic, Queen Elsa!" a little girl happily shouted. "Please do the magic!"

The mother of the child quickly tried to hush her, but the outburst caused many of the other children present soon began pleading and cheering for Elsa to use her magic.

The Queen simply smiled.

"Alright, but just a light flurry."

Elsa then delicately cupped her hands together and created a small snowball that glowed icy blue. She then threw it up to the ceiling in the center of the room. The snowball burst into little snowflakes and a flurry began to shower down on the people. The children's laughter echoed through the Great Hall as they tried to reach for the snowflakes and catch them with their tongues.

"Now, now," Elsa gently chided, "let's remember to be polite."

"Yes, Queen Elsa!" the children seemed to all say in unison.

Even the adults couldn't help but smile at how their Queen handled the wild children.

"With that," Elsa raised her hands, "let the feast begin!"

Immediately, the doors opened and a line of servants entered, each carrying a plate of food. The aroma of cooked vegetables and meats began to fill the room, making everyone even hungrier.

"That was a great speech, Sis." Anna said as her sister sat down. "You really have gotten better with your public speaking skills. Not to mention how you handled those children."

"Thank you." Elsa nodded as the servants placed a plate of food in front of her and Anna. "By the way, I don't think I've seen Kristoff yet. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he and Olaf said they would be late." the Princess explained. "They had to make a delivery that's a little further away. Kristoff said they would get here as soon as they could."

"Ah."

The two sisters continued to converse as they ate the meal. Now that their bond had been restored, they talked about almost everything. This feeling of rebuilding the bond Elsa had lost with Anna was part of what enabled her to control her powers even more. It was as if a hole in her heart had been filled.

However, Elsa still didn't feel…complete.

She didn't mention this feeling to Anna, mostly because she didn't want to sound selfish. But also even she couldn't understand why she felt this way. She had her sister back, she was free to rule Arendelle, and she was free to be who she was.

"_I have everything I've ever wanted and needed."_ the Queen often thought to herself. _"So why do I feel this way?"_

Suddenly, just as Elsa and Anna had gotten onto the topic of which kind of fruit they liked best, one of the serving men approached the Queen and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your Majesty," he respectfully bowed, "Kristoff has returned. But he's also brought someone with him. He appears to be frozen."

"Wait, Kristoff?" Anna asked, worried.

"No," the man said, "the other person he has brought in."

Elsa worriedly glanced at her sister for a moment before turning back to the servant.

"Show me." She said.

Immediately, Elsa and Anna got up from their places and hastily followed the serving man out to the main entrance. They reached doors just in time to see Kristoff walking into the castle, supporting a man as best as he could.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried.

"Anna!"

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, but this poor guy isn't."

The man was unmistakably covered in snow and was shivering violently. His face was deadly pale, his eyes where shut tightly, and small strains of white hair flipped out from under his hat.

Elsa quickly approached the man and took off his hat. She gasped in horror when she saw his hair was completely white.

"Kristoff, what happened?" she fearfully asked.

"I don't know." Kristoff replied. "Sven, Olaf and I were on our way back from making that delivery when we encountered him collapsed on the road. Since he looked like Anna when she was…"

The iceman paused for a moment, searching for an alternative way to tell the story without bringing up that incident with Anna.

"Anyway" he quickly said, "we took him back to Grandpabbie to see if he could help. He said that this man's heart was frozen."

"What?!" Elsa gasped.

"Grandpabbie also told us that you could help." Kristoff said.

Elsa bit her lip for a moment. She didn't know what she could do for this poor man, but she would be willing to give it a try.

"What do I have to do?"

"He said that since you know the secret to thaw enchanted snow, you could unfreeze his heart."

"Well, I've never done anything like that before." Elsa confessed nervously. "But I'll be willing to give it a try."

"You can do it, Elsa." Anna softly said.

The Queen took a deep breath and placed her hand over the man's chest. She closed her eyes tightly and focused on finding the frozen part of his heart. When she found it, she then forced herself focus on thawing it.

"_Focus, Elsa."_ she said to herself, _"Focus."_

Both Anna and Kristoff began to smile as the man's hair began to turn back to brown and snow on his cloths started to melt away. Whatever Elsa as doing, it was working.

However, just as Elsa had begun to melt that last shred of ice in this man's heart, something unexpected happened.

"_**WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH MY POWER!"**_ an angry voice suddenly cried in her ears.

For a brief moment in her mind, Elsa saw an image of what looked like a woman who seemed to be made of ice. Snow and ice whipped all around her in a fury of wind. Her cold glare became even colder as she again shouted to the Queen again.

"_**WHO ARE YOU?!"**_

Elsa's eye's snapped open and she jerked back. She tripped on her dress and fell to the floor.

"Elsa!" Everyone shouted.

Anna was immediately at her side, kneeling down and gently shaking her shoulder.

For a moment, Elsa didn't move. She breathed heavily and gripped her chest, trying to calm her own beating heart.

"Elsa!" Anna shook her, sounding scared. "Elsa, what's wrong?! Elsa, answer me!"

But Elsa didn't answer Anna. She couldn't answer her. All she could do was stare straight at the wall in utter terror.

It was defiantly magic that froze that man's heart. But that magic wasn't like Elsa's. It didn't have a feeling of beauty or joy like her power did. It was cold, very cold. It was icy cold and filled with anger, hatred, and fear.

It was so cold that for the first time, Elsa could feel the chill from it.

And that face.

That face wasn't human. And yet… there was something in those eyes. They looked…angry and sad at the same time.

Who was that?


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat

**The Threat**

"Elsa!" Anna cried again.

Finally, the Queen of Arendelle blinked and her senses returned to her like a flash of lightening.

"Wha…" she said, dazed.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked, concerned.

"I…I think so." was all Elsa could reply.

With her sister helping to support her, Elsa shakily stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about me," Elsa calmly replied, "we have to help this man. The power that had frozen his heart may have been removed, but he's still weak. Kristoff, you and Anna get him to a place to rest. Make sure he's by a fire and keep him warm."

"Yes, your Majesty." The young man nodded.

With Anna's help, Kristoff carried the unconscious stranger into the parlor and put him on the sofa. Anna immediately went over to the dresser and pulled out a few spare blankets as Kristoff threw logs into the fireplace and lit them with a match.

"What do you think happened?" Anna asked her boyfriend as she wrapped the blankets around the frozen traveler.

"I don't know." Kristoff shook his head. "Grandpabbie said this man's heart was frozen by a great power. And judging by Elsa's reaction, I'm guessing it was something pretty powerful."

"You don't think there's someone else out there with powers like Elsa?" Anna suggested, sounding fearful, "Only…evil?"

Sensing her rising fear, Kristoff walked over and gently took Anna's hand.

"Don't worry, Anna." He said reassuringly. "It'll be okay. I'm sure it will."

Anna clasped Kristoff's hand tightly and forced a weak smile.

"I just hope you're right." she replied in a soft voice.

Suddenly, there was light ruffling sound and a groaning voice. The couple looked over and saw the bundle of blankets starting to squirm.

Anna rushed over and put her hand on the stranger's forehead. He was starting to warm up, but very slowly. His face twisted and strained as he struggled to wake up. His lips moved and he moaned. He was obviously trying to say something.

"It's okay." Anna said. "You're safe, sir."

At the same time, the doors to the parlor opened and Elsa along with a serving lady entered. The woman behind the Queen carried a large mug filled almost to the brim with a sweet, hot drink in her hands.

"Elsa," Anna said, "he's waking up."

"That's a good sign." Elsa hastily walked over.

The man then spoke in a weak voice.

"Who…Who's there?"

"It's alright," Anna gently replied, "we're friends. We want to help you."

"Arendelle…" the man mumbled, straining to open his eyes, "must get...to Arendelle."

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff briefly exchanged puzzled glances.

"You are in Arendelle." Elsa replied.

Slowly, the man's eyes eventually opened to reveal forest green irises. Although his vision was foggy, he still glanced around the room, trying to get an idea of his surroundings.

"Where…Where am I?"

"Don't worry," Anna said, helping the man try and sit up, "You're at the castle."

The man's eyes widened slightly and he seemed to give a weak smile.

"The Queen!" he exclaimed. "I need to speak…with Queen Elsa!"

Elsa blinked in surprise. Why did this man want to speak with her?

"I am Queen Elsa." She stepped forward.

The stranger looked up at the woman. He shivered for a moment and wrapped tightened the blankets around him.

"Q-Queen Elsa," he shuddered from the cold, "are you the one that possesses the powers of snow and ice?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. Why did he want to know that?

"Yes," she finally replied, "why do you ask? And who are you?"

The man trembled again and his teeth chattered. Elsa stepped aside as the serving lady walked over and offer him the cup.

"Here," she said, "it's hot and sweet and it'll do you good."

"T-Thank you."

The stranger immediately took the cup and began to take several sips. Slowly, the color began to return to his face and his shivering fits began to become less frequent. After a few sips, he licked his lips to clean them of extra liquid and turned back to the Queen.

"Forgive me, your Majesty" he bowed his head, "my name is Martin. I come from Northern Seas."

"Northern Seas?" Kristoff raised and eyebrow. "That's miles from here."

"I know." Martin replied. "But I had to come to Arendelle. I had to find Queen Elsa."

"Why?" Elsa asked. "What do you from me?"

"You're Majesty," the man replied, "there is a terrible curse sweeping throughout the lands."

"A curse?"

"It comes from someone who calls herself…the Snow Queen."

Elsa lightly caught her breath. The Snow Queen? That must have been the person she saw in that vision. She shuddered as she remember that cold face staring angrily back at her and feeling that icy sensation surge through her veins.

Anna looked up with worry in her face and Kristoff glance back and forth between the Queen and Martin.

"She is covering the lands in eternal frost." Martin continued. "She has already taken more than a few people's lives and her power keeps spreading."

"What?!" Elsa gasped.

"That's why I came here," the man said, "I heard that you also have power over snow and ice. And as I understand, you have the power to thaw it."

Everyone in the room looked at Elsa with both surprised and fearful expressions. The Queen took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"This is true." she replied. "But…what does that have to do with the Snow Queen?"

"Please," Martin pleaded, "you have to help! Her power is spreading everywhere! You can use your powers to stop her! I tried to reach you, but the Snow Queen attempted to silence me! I'm just glad I was able to find you! Please help us!"

Elsa stepped back and looked down at her hands with a slightly fearful expression.

"Wait," Kristoff suddenly spoke up, "you can't just come here and tell our Queen to risk her life like this! She has a responsibility to Arendelle!"

"I know I'm imposing," Martin acknowledged, "but she is probably the only one who can do something about it! And if nothing is done, Arendelle will also be cursed! The Snow Queen's power is on its way here!"

Everyone looked at each other with great concern. Elsa closed her eyes and lowered her head. If what this man was saying was true, and if she was the only one with the power to do anything, and if Arendelle was in jeopardy, then she didn't really have much of a choice now. Last time she neglected her duty as Queen, she put her kingdom at risk.

But that was when she was trapped. Now she was free now, free to save Arendelle.

"Very well," she said, "I will go and face this Snow Queen."

Anna, Kristoff, and the serving lady all looked at Elsa with surprise. However, the Queen's face showed no fear. She looked full of conviction.

"Elsa," Anna got up and walked over to her sister, "you can't leave. You're the Queen. Who's going to look after Arendelle if you're away?"

"You will, Anna." Elsa put a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder. "And don't worry, the counselors can help you handle the everyday matters. And Kristoff can help keep an eye on the kingdom from the outside. You will help her, won't you Kristoff?"

"Of course, Elsa." Kristoff replied. "But why do you want to go in the first place? What if this is a trap?"

"It's not a trap, I promise!" Martin replied. "The Northern Seas have already been struck and the frost keeps spreading!"

"I appreciate your concern, Kristoff," Elsa said, "but I can't ignore this situation. If it's in my power to help, then I will do what I can."

The Queen walked toward the fire and gazed at it for a moment.

"And I…"

She then looked back at her sister and her boyfriend.

"I need to understand this situation completely. I can't help but think there's something else under the surface. I know from experience that things are not always what they seem to be. I need to know if the Snow Queen is truly evil or not. And I'm afraid the way I'll find out is if I go myself."

* * *

Deep within the icy walls of the snow palace, the Snow Queen glided up the staircase, past the frozen statues of her victims. The doors at the top opened with a booming creak and she entered it. She then floated over to a sheet of ice as smooth as glass, reflecting her image. The reflection, however, didn't imitate her movements. It moved with a will of it's own.

"Your power is increasing, my Queen," it said, "People's hearts are beginning to wane. Soon, eternal frost will cover all the lands. And yet…"

The Snow Queen sharply turned to the mirror, creating a small crack in it. However, instead of shattering it completely, she calmly regained her composure and the cracked disappeared.

"I'm listening," she said.

"There are four who have the power to end it." The mirror said. "Two who are the son and daughter of children of Master Vagaurd, one who desperately seeks for redemption, and one who also wields the power over snow and ice."

The Snow Queen became suspicious when her reflection informed her of the last person. Was that the one who interfered with her power to freeze the messenger she had tracked down? She only saw her face for a moment, but who was she?"

"Who is this one who wields the power of snow?"

"Her name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Elsa, you say?" the Snow Queen pondered. "Very well, we already have a little troll looking for Master Vagaurd's children, so I think I will pay a visit to these other two. Tell me, who and where is the one who seeks redemption? What was the crime he or she tried to commit?"

"His name is…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Runaway

**The Runaway**

Under the cover of night, garbed in a dark cloak with the hood up, a man cautiously made his way down the snow covered alleys and streets of the capital city of the Southern Isles. He glanced around with paranoia, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

It had been four months since the enchanted frost had stricken the land. The news of it had come two months before. Many brave men, both ordinary and wizard alike, set out to stop this frost. However, none of them prevailed. Only one man had returned with a solution to rid the frost. The man was a wizard known as Master Vagaurd.

Vagaurd was well known in the Southern Isles for making mirrors. These mirrors, however, were far from the average ones that many people had in their houses. These mirrors held special powers that could reveal what human eyes could not see. They could reveal the true nature of a person or their deepest secrets.

It was because of these mirrors that the Snow Queen's North Wind attacked the Southern Islands.

The man sneaking through the streets saw himself that horrible gust of wind that caused the never-ending winter in the first place. It wasn't any ordinary wind either. It was clouded with snow and ice and had the image of a face. It moved through the town like a snake, freezing everything and everyone in its path. It claimed many lives in the city, two of them being Master Vagaurd and his wife.

A few weeks later, the news that it was the Snow Queen causing this frost came to the Southern Isles. The man knew of another Queen who could conjure ice and snow, but this winter was different from her power. He couldn't quite describe how it was different; he just knew that it wasn't the same.

When the time for spring came, the snow didn't lift, if anything, it increased even more. The sun didn't burn any brighter and couldn't give its warm rays to the earth below. Eventually, the fjords and the sea froze over with a thick sheet of ice. No one could get in or out except on foot. People started to give into despair that this winter would never end.

And just yesterday, there was a message sent to the palace that the Snow Queen had captured two children. When they tried to track down the parents of the children, they realized that they were the son and daughter of Master Vagaurd, Kai and Gerda. The master of the orphanage they were staying at reported they were missing after the North Wind had swept through the building's boiler room. However, after the kingdom's royal guard had gone to investigate, they found out that the master of the orphanage was forcing the children to work in the worst conditions possible. As a result, he was arrested and the children were brought back to the capital city for proper care.

The moment the man heard about the kidnapping of Vagaurd's children, he immediately began to devise a plan to rescue them from the Snow Queen.

He knew many would consider his actions to be selfish, given what he had done in the past. And maybe they were, but now he had a new motivation.

After his twelve older brothers had found about his actions in Arendelle, they confined him to the palace for life, shutting him out from the rest of the world. Ever since then, this gave the troubled man some time to think about his actions.

The bitter truth was that he knew what he did was wrong. He wanted desperately to blame someone for his despicable actions: his brothers for neglecting and hurting him since birth, the two sisters of Arendelle for foiling his plans, someone!

But the more he became depressed, the wiser he became as well. He realized that he had no one but himself to blame.

If he had only been as wise then as he was now, would things be different?

What good did it matter now? What's done is done. He couldn't change the past, so he would have to live with it.

Yet, a desire to prove himself and show he's a changed man burned in his soul. And rescuing the captured children seemed like the best opportunity he could get, even if it meant that he could never return home after he saved them.

So he gathered his winter clothing, his sword, some necessary provisions to withstand the cold, and snuck out of the castle. Now, he was wandering down the streets toward the fjords. When he reached them, all he could see was a huge icy plain stretched out before him. Glancing back only once to his former home, he set out across the frozen sea.

The air was dry and cold. Fortunately, the wind wasn't blowing, so the walk was a little more bearable. In the sky, the moon and stars shone down and dazzled the frost-covered earth below, making everything gleam like diamonds.

The man just enjoyed the view as he kept walking. He had no time to stop and take in the majesty of it all; he had to at least get to the closest land as fast as he could. Against the white snow, he looked like a sliver of a shadow creeping silently across the land.

After a few hours of enduring the cold, the man finally reached land. Shivering and with teeth chattering, he made his way across the beach and into a forest. After finding small cave to rest in, he went out and gathered some firewood. He immediately arrived back at the cave and started a small fire. He took off his gloves and held his hands out, letting the flame warm away the numbness.

Finally, Hans of the Southern Isles removed his hood and looked at the fire with a solemn expression.


	4. Chapter 4: The Challenge

**The Challenge**

The very next morning, Elsa prepared to set out on her quest. With the help of some of the servants, she braided her snow-white hair back into a long ponytail. She then dressed in a suitable icy blue traveling tunic with black sleeves and leggings as well as brown boots. Although the cold weather never affected her like it would to others, she wanted to at least look like a winter traveler so as to not draw attention to herself. However, she did leave the gloves off since she knew from experience that they hindered her powers, and she would need all the strength she could get to face the Snow Queen.

After she retrieved a satchel full of necessary provisions such as food and water, she then walked out of the castle to an anxious crowd standing right before her. The last time she had seen a crowd like this from the doorway was the night of her coronation, the same night her powers were exposed. For a split second, she could almost see that night happening all over again. It sent a small shiver down her spine and caused her pulse to race slightly. She then immediately shook the thought away, telling herself that this wasn't like that this time. The citizens know about her powers now, they were just waiting to hear what she has to say.

After that wave of memory washed away, Elsa walked over to Anna, who was standing with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, who were all standing by the young man's sled. The moment the people saw her; they bowed with respect for their Queen. By now, they had heard the news of the Snow Queen and the eternal frost sweeping through the land, but they began to fear for their beloved monarch when the announcement was made that she was going to face the Snow Queen.

"Citizens of Arendelle," Elsa addressed, "I know you are aware of the situation at hand. I am going to see if I can do anything to resolve it. I promise that this time I intend of returning. In the meantime, I leave Princess Anna in charge."

Elsa then turned to her sister and said in a softer voice:

"Anna, do you promise to take care of Arendelle in my stead?"

"I promise." Anna nodded, nervous.

"Very good," Elsa smiled before turning to the little snowman under his own personal flurry, "Olaf, can I count on you to help Kristoff take care of Anna until I get back."

"Absolutely, your majesty!" Olaf replied enthusiastically, bowing deeply.

The Queen then turned to her sister and the two shared one last embrace. Kristoff then helped Elsa onto his sled. Elsa looked back at Anna one more time. The strawberry blonde girl looked at her elder sister with a worried expression. She wasn't worried about looking after Arendelle on her own; she was worried about Elsa not returning. By the sound of this Snow Queen, her sister would have a challenge defeating her if she could defeat her at all.

Also, the last time Elsa left Arendelle, she didn't intend on returning at all.

"Don't worry, Anna." Elsa gently smiled. "I will return this time."

With that said, Kristoff snapped the reins and Sven took off running out of the gates and through the town toward the forest, leaving Anna still watching fearfully and with her hands clasped together over her heart.

* * *

About an hour later, the sled came to a stop outside of a small, nearly hidden clearing. After Kristoff helped Elsa out of the sled, the two walked further into the forest past some heating vents in the earth and toward the center of the clearing. All around them seemed to be large boulders covered with green moss. However, the moment Elsa and Kristoff stopped in the center, they jittered for a moment before rolling over like a metal ball to a magnet and gather around them. They then stood up to reveal short, cute, little trolls ranging from adults to children.

"It's Queen Elsa and Kristoff!" one announced.

While Kristoff happily greeted his family, Elsa simply bowed respectfully. While the little creatures jumped on the man and hugged him, they showed respect for Arendelle's sovereign and bowed, expressing how honored they were to see her.

Elsa then looked up as the trolls parted to create a path for the elder of their clan. His hair looked like grass and his robes were made of thick heather. Around his neck were shiny green crystals, very exquisite compared to some of the other trolls around him. His face held both age and wisdom. It was his face that Elsa remembered the most since her last visit with the trolls when she was a little girl.

As Grandpabbie hobbled through the crowd, Elsa got down to her knees, to his level, and bowed her head just as he stopped right in front of her.

"Your Majesty," the troll graciously bowed. "I trust you have come here on a matter of great urgency. I sensed that there was powerful magic afoot."

"Yes," Elsa nodded, "there is a threat spreading throughout the lands. It's caused by someone who calls herself the Snow Queen."

The moment the young woman mentioned the name, there was a terrified gasped from the crowd. Then, utter silence.

Elsa nervously glanced around to see all the trolls looking at each other with terrified expressions.

"Grandpabbie?" Kristoff asked, unsettled by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Elsa," Grandpabbie said in a low voice, "the Snow Queen has long been foretold in our myths. She is said to hold the power to cover the land in eternal frost. If that comes to fruition, then the world as we know it will be gone forever."

"What?" Elsa gasped. "No."

"We can't let that happen!" Kristoff protested.

"There's nothing we can do, Kristoff," Grandpabbie said before turning to Elsa, "but there something that you can do, Queen Elsa."

Elsa just blinked at the statement.

"I now believe this is why you were born with the power of winter." The old troll continued. "I now believe that you can challenge the Snow Queen and set the world free from the firm grip of eternal frost."

"Is that so?"

A chilling voice replied to Grandpabbie's statement and a sudden swarm of frozen wind swirled around the clearing. The trolls looked around in terror and immediately scrambled away for shelter. Some of then gathered behind Kristoff, who stood protectively in front of them.

Elsa immediately stood up just as the wind stopped in the form of a person right in front of her.

She gasped in horror when she saw that it was the same person she saw when she unfroze Martin's heart. That icy face, those cold eyes, and the way the figure was being carried by a snowy mist as apposed to walking.

This was the Snow Queen.

"So," the icy women sneered, "you're Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"And you must be the Snow Queen." Elsa replied with a glare.

"Indeed," the Snow Queen began to circle Elsa like a snake, "and I hear you also wield the power of snow and ice, and that you almost froze Arendelle for eternity, like how I'm freezing the whole world."

"Don't try to intimidate me!" Elsa said harshly and sharp icicles started to form around her feet. "I am nothing like you! I made a promise to save Arendelle, and I will! I'll defeat you if I have to!"

The Snow Queen backed away from Arendelle's sovereign and wickedly smiled. She then stuck out her scepter and stuck the tip of it under Elsa's chin. Elsa breathed hard at the gesture, but she still keeping her face of courage.

"Such valor for a young woman," she said. "Especially one with no proper training."

"She will stop you!" Kristoff shouted. "Just you wait and see! She's the most powerful person in all of Arendelle!"

"Is that so, then how about a challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" Elsa demanded.

"Come to my castle beyond the Great Plains and we will have our fight there," the Snow Queen gave a cold, malicious smile. "If you win, the time of eternal frost will never come to pass. And if you lose, you'll remain an ice statue in my palace forever. So are you going to accept, or will you run back to Arendelle?"

Elsa's face hardened into a fierce scowl. She wasn't going to back down from this tyrant and Elsa was sure that the Snow Queen herself knew it. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of toying with her, though. Nor was Elsa going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.

"I'm not running away." Elsa replied in a low voice. "I accept your challenge."

"Very well then," the Snow Queen simply replied. "However, you have to reach my castle first. I wonder if you have courage in your heart that equals your power. Not to mention, if you continue on this path, you will have to face another challenge. Although I doubt you'll be able to overcome this one."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Until then, farewell, Queen Elsa."

With that, the Snow Queen dissolved back into the icy wind and blew out of the clearing.

Elsa just watched as the last fragments disappeared. She let out a deep exhale and her eyes narrowed again.

What did the Snow Queen mean by facing another challenge? And what did she mean when she said Elsa wouldn't be able to overcome it?

No matter, Elsa wasn't going to run away. She wasn't going to save Arendelle and the world no matter what.

If her sister, Anna, had the courage to come and get her when she ran away, facing wolves and a frozen heart, then Elsa knew that she also had the courage to face the Snow Queen, and win.


	5. Chapter 5: The Training

**The Training**

Shortly after the Snow Queen vanished, the other trolls slowly emerged from their hiding places. They then crowded around Elsa, looking at her with hopeful and fearful expressions.

"Don't worry," the Queen of Arendelle said calmly, "I won't let this world freeze," she then turned back to Grandpabbie as the elder approached her. "I should be leaving as soon as possible."

"Yes," Grandpabbie solemnly nodded, "but before I tell you where to find the Snow Queen's castle, I will advise you to start practicing your powers as often as you can. You know the secret to control them, now you must master them for combat. Especially when you go up against the Snow Queen."

"I understand." Elsa nodded.

"Now, to find the Snow Queen: you must travel northward until you come to her castle on the edge of Great Plains. But be careful, your Majesty. There will be obstacles you will have to overcome. Just remember: not everything is as it seems. Use your powers wisely and go with caution."

"I will, sir. And thank you."

Elsa then turned around and walked towards Kristoff.

"Please take care of Anna for me," she said to the mountain man.

"I promise I will." Kristoff sincerely nodded. "Good luck, Queen Elsa."

With a simple nod, Elsa took a deep breath, set her direction northward, and boldly left the clearing, leaving the country she knew behind.

The only thing she could hope for is that she would return to it one day.

* * *

After walking a few miles, Elsa soon found herself in the middle of an open field surrounded by white snow. Despite the cold weather and a light breeze that swept across the landscape, Elsa didn't mind it. She didn't feel the cold the same way others would. Instead of shivering and chatting her teeth, she embraced the frozen air. It seemed to fill her with a unique power and strength, fueling her own powers of snow and ice.

What may be a curse to everyone affected by this winter, it was a blessing in disguise for Elsa.

The memory of the night she ran away to the mountains eventually came rushing back. She ignored the initial reason as to why she ran away in the first place and focused on what it allowed her to do. Up in the mountains, surrounded by her element, she discovered what she was cable of doing. She could create a staircase of ice with just a wave of her hands and construct a crystal-like palace in just a few minutes.

Finally, Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore . She let her magic gracefully flow through her like a summer breeze and gently released it from her hands. She then began to spin and dance around in this icy wonderland, letting her magic work its majesty. She could almost hear the sound of a beautiful song playing with every step she took. Its empowering lyrics that only she could hear swept all around her and embrace her each time she waved her hands and created more magnificent ice sculptures.

Pretty soon, the landscape around her no longer looked barren and empty. Graceful swirls of frozen water, a light flurry gently falling from the sky, beautiful ice sculptures of fountains, miniature houses, and even evergreen tree imitations were just a few of the things that Elsa conjured up. The snow swirling around it and the works of wonder it was creating filled it with a mysterious yet amazing sense of joy and hope.

The once desolate wasteland now looked as if it was now ready for a winter celebration.

Elsa stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She almost forgot how great it felt to just let go and let her powers flow. She turned around for a moment to admire her handy work. Although she would never say it out loud, she thought, almost haughtily, that the Snow Queen wasn't cable of creating such beauty.

However, at the thought of that horrible woman, Elsa's smile turned to a frown. She let out a deep sigh when she was reminded that this winter was all because of the Snow Queen. This person wasn't using her powers for anything joyful. She was only using them for destruction, submission, and cruelty.

"I don't think a few festival items are going to defeat the Snow Queen." Elsa sadly admitted to herself.

Still, this experience gave the Queen of Arendelle at least a chance to warm up. Now she would have to put her skills to a new test: combat.

Elsa only used her powers to fight once and that was when the army came after her in her castle after she had run away from Arendelle. She battled two of the Duke of Weaslton's lackeys when they tried to shoot her down with crossbows and arrows. Considering she had the power of ice on her side, she was able to hold her own against them.

However, battling the Snow Queen was going to be different. Elsa would be fighting ice with ice. If she was going to take on the Snow Queen, she knew she would have to be more than prepared.

"Okay," the young woman exhaled deeply, "time to get serious."

Considering that Elsa had no proper training, she soon realized that she would have to teach herself how to fight. For a moment or two, the idea of self-teaching was a little daunting. For one thing, she would have to come up with a technique that would work for her. This began to allow some doubtful thoughts to creep back into her mind. What if she couldn't come up with anything good? What if the Snow Queen had a better strategy than her? What if…

"No!" she forcefully said, shoving those doubts aside. "I can't afford to think like that. I refuse to accept limits. And if I don't try, I'll never know. I have to at least try. I just to start out small."

Taking a few deep, relaxing breaths, Elsa cupped her hands together and focused on her power. She gradually separated her hands as a ball of glowing ice began to grow. When it had grown to a decent size, she took it in her right hand and threw it at a large boulder just a few feet away from her. The ice ball hit the rock with such tremendous force that it was enough to break the rock into four smaller pieces.

Elsa stepped back in surprise. She certainly didn't intend for that to happen. She looked down at her hands with shock for a moment before letting out a deep exhale.

"I guess I have more power than I thought," she said, sounding just a little surprised. "Now I have to learn how to control that. Well, I better get started, considering that time is not on my side. I should also keep moving before it gets too late."

While practicing small exercises of ice control, Elsa continued to walk northward.


End file.
